I'm In Love With Her
by micamontes99
Summary: Ezra and Aria have been friends since kindergarten but what happens when someone can't keep his feeling in check anymore? Will she accept her feelings too or will she slap him like he deserves? Aria will have to admit that she loves him too after reading something that belonged to him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is my first fanfic ever. I've written a lot of things for school revolving Aria and Ezra but I couldn't get this idea out of my head so I decided to share it with y'all. Please be easy on me, if you like it I have chapter 2 ready to be published.**

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

August 31st 2005

"Daddy take a picture of me!" the 9 year old girl demanded while posing like a top model on the bench near their house.

"Don't you at least want me in one picture Aria?" asked a very frustrated Ezra, "I'm your best friend and I want to be in the picture with you." he whined while pleading with his piercing ocean blue eyes to Aria.

Ezra had known Aria his whole life; they had been best friends since kindergarten. He knew how to make her cave.

"Ugh I hate when you do that stupid puppy face of yours." Exclaimed Aria and Ezra smiled triumphantly. "Are you coming?" He run towards the bench and sat next to Aria. "Okay dad you can take the picture now."

Byron Montgomery captured the photo just in time when the 10 year old Ezra Fitz leaned towards the very beautiful Aria Montgomery and gave her a kiss on the cheek while she smiled.

* * *

September 16th 2010

"Happy Birthday dear Ezra, Happy Birthday to you" just when they sang the last note to that song, Ezra Fitz blew the sixteen candles in front of him.

"I want cake!" screamed fifteen year old Aria Montgomery as she approached her best friend to congratulate him.

Two hours passed and people had left the Fitz's household in order to end the night. The adults had gone upstairs when there were 10 people left at the party. It was one in the morning and the only people downstairs were Aria and Ezra. They were chatting about the amazing party that went on that night.

"I can't believe you're sixteen now." Aria said remembering those times when they were little and they fought almost about everything.

"You're not too far behind. Just nine months and you'll be sixteen too."

"I know… I was just remembering old times. I guess I miss the old us." Aria whispered, not daring to look into his mesmerizing eyes.

"What do you mean the old us? Aria you're still my best friend, nothing has changed."

"I guess that's one way of seeing it." Aria looked up and saw the confusion that read in his eyes. "I mean we barely see each other now. Yesterday we had not seen each other in two months. I missed you." She was trying so hard not to cry in front of him.

Ezra grabbed her cheeks, "I missed you too, but there has been a lot going on and-"

"What has been going on Ezra?!" Aria was full on crying now. "What has got you so busy you can't talk to me anymore? You haven't texted once these past two months. Call me selfish or jealous but as you know I'm not very social and I don't have as many friends as you do. God you're the only person I can trust in this damn life!" Aria was shouting at the end of her speech. Breathing heavily as she hadn't stopped rambling to Ezra while he looked at her.

Ezra didn't know what made him do what he did. Maybe it had been the small amount of alcohol in his body or the heat of the moment. Maybe both. But in that moment, he kissed her and he suddenly got addicted to that single kiss.

**If y'all want me to continue this story please review so I know that you want chapter 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so here it is! I aologize for the false update yesterday, my lights went off but I'll be posting chapter 3 any minute okay? Love you guys**

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars**

_Ezra didn't know what made him do what he did. Maybe it had been the small amount of alcohol in his body or the heat of the moment. Maybe both. But in that moment, he kissed her and he suddenly got addicted to that single kiss._

Aria couldn't believe it, he was kissing her. And she too became addicted, but something inside made her stop and pull away. Ezra looked at her with confusion as she stared at him in awe. Did he seriously just kissed her? Didn't he know?

"Aria, I'm sorry I don't why I did that, I just, I've been having these feelings for a very long time and I-" Aria kept looking at the ground, her jaw wide open. "-I wanted to tell you but I couldn't risk you not feeling the same way and me ruining our friendship. That's why I've been ignoring you. I thought I could keep my feelings in check but seeing so upset and knowing I was causing it, I-"

"Just stop." She replied dryly.

"What?" Ezra's puzzled look and lack of words coming out of his mouth was Aria's cue to talk.

"I can't believe this. You've been so blind by your lust and desires lately that you don't realize what you just did." Ezra was still not talking; clearly he was at a loss of knowledge. "I know your first kiss was with Jackie Molina. Was it magical?"

"Yes it was, we had it all planned and it went well but it was ruined by her not knowing what to do."

"Great. Well I wanted mine to be as magical, but you ju- you just ruined it all." And with that Aria stood up, looking at Ezra with disgust, although she really wanted to forgive him, she couldn't do that just yet. Since she has known Ezra forever she knew how to master up a face that would make him feel guilty for the rest of his life.

"Aria was that your first kiss?" the guilt in his face made Aria want to wrap her arms around his body and be his shoulder to cry on. But she couldn't do that. Instead she just kept looking until he realized he made a terrible mistake. He had had a magical first kiss just like everyone he knew. Aria deserved one too and he took that opportunity away from her. "Aria, I'm so sorry, I really am. I didn't know-" Ezra was cut off by a pissed Aria.

"How would you though? How would you know if you have been absent these past months?" Aria was trying so hard not to lose it. This wasn't about a stupid kiss, this was about him being so distracted by his wants he hadn't realize he had left her alone in the dark. She wasn't very social because she was too afraid of what people may think of her. Ezra was the one who made her feel comfortable with herself, without him she was lost in cruel word she lived on.

"Aria please just listen to me." He pleaded with his look; the puppy look. Aria knew that in any second she would cave, just like she had done when he wanted to take a picture with her many years ago. "I know I haven't been the best of friends lately and I'm really sorry about that." Aria was about to roll her eyes but she saw the sincerity in the blue orbs of his.

"I just need you right now" and… she caved. She threw herself into his arms as new tears started to form in her eyes. "Don't ever leave me again." She said, her voice cracking as she sobbed in is shirt.

"Never." He replied as they both drifted into a deep slumber.

**There you go! Aria is starting to give in though. The next chapter is so emotional for her. Review please and I'll update as soon as I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: YAYYY CHAPTER 3! Sorry for the delay, I had to go to a family dinner but I'm here now and I want to share chapter 3 of this story with you guys. Warning: It's a full emotions chapter. Enjoy!**

**I do not own PLL**

A yawn escaped Aria's mouth as she tried not to wake Ezra up. His arms were wrapped tightly around her and there was no way he was going to let go. After a good ten minutes later she escaped from Ezra's grasped and made her way to the kitchen. It was a beautiful morning and she was about to start the day with her well needed coffee when Dianne Fitz appeared through the hallway.

"Good morning young lady. How was sleeping in my boy's arms." She asked with a knowing smirk.

"Dianne hi, how did you know?" Aria asked flustered by Dianne sneaking up on her and asking her that question.

"Oh Aria you don't know what time it is?" Aria looked at her, confusion reading in her hazel eyes. "It's 1:30 in the afternoon, we've all seen you two like that. You two looked so comfortable we would have felt guilty if we woke you up." Dianne sighed. "What was all that screaming from last night though?"

"Umm uh…" Crap she was busted! The look on Aria's face was making Dianne suspicious. "Um we uh we were watching football!" Aria replied with triumphant smile.

"Since when do you like football?" Dianne asked with curiosity.

"Yeah since when do you like football Aria?" Ezra asked teasingly, having just woken up.

Aria shoot him a death glare the she replied politely to Dianne. "I don't, I just shouted whenever Ezra did. It wasn´t an easy task though, he kept screaming to referee and I didn't know what to shout about." That triumphant smirk appeared again on Aria's full lips, proud of what she just came up with.

"Okay." Dianne said while Ezra stood there with his jaw wide open impressed by her lying skills. "I'm going to head out for the day, Aria call your dad, he must be worried." Dianne grabbed her keys and in one blink of an eye she was out of the door.

Ezra was so distracted he didn't notice Aria grabbing something from the living room.

"Is this your journal?" Aria asked with a book in her hands.

"Give it back!" Ezra shouted as his eyes widened. He ran towards her but it was no use; she was reading it.

There were times in these past two years when Ezra had been feeling down. He had been dating a lot girls but none of them where enough to him. That was until he realized that the reason he hadn't been happy was because he had been pushing Aria away and bringing a new girl to his house every month. Of course he hadn't lost his virginity yet but he had lost himself a long time ago. By pushing Aria away he was pushing himself away too. Something about her made him feel comfortable doing the things he loved and not pretending to be a popular guy at school who was only into sports. When he realized that, he grabbed his journal one day and started writing poems or stories about the perfect girl of his dreams he couldn't have; Aria Montgomery.

Aria started passing through the pages he had been trying to hide from her. Her face changing every now and then; from confusion to happiness, from sadness to adorableness, from curiosity to confusion again. The last was the most heart breaking for Ezra. Tears were streaming down her face as she read the poem out loud.

"Hazel eyes

Gorgeous face

They all belong

To her beautiful self

When she smiles

My knees go weak

My heart throbs

And my head spins

She'll never know

But she means to me a whole lot

She will forever be my world

And she'll never know."

Aria's tears hadn't ceased, she wasn't looking at the journal and she wasn't looking at him either. Her face showed no emotion so Ezra began to prepare himself for the worst.

"Aria, I'm so sorry" his voice startled her out of her daze. She looked at him; hazel piercing into blue. "I wasn't going to show you that because it would ruin our friendship and our friendship right now is the most important thing my life. I know I shouldn't feel this way but I couldn't hide my feelings anymore. You are the love of my life Aria, and I know I'm too young to even talk about true love but I know in fact that my job in this life is to make you happy, to make you feel safe and loved. When I'm with you I don't care about anybody else. The only person I want is you."

At this point, Aria was walking towards Ezra. The tears that were running down her face were blurring her vision but she made it; she was standing in front of him.

"Aria please say something. I deserve to be shouted at; I deserve to be slapped right across the face for my stupidity." Ezra was desperate for something to take place in the silence of the house. He closed his eyes, preparing himself for the pain. What happened instead caught him off guard. Aria had grabbed his hands and placed them on her waist; she cupped his face in her hands and leaned in connecting her lips to his.

**Voila! Does Aria like Ezra? Does she love him? Is Ezra going to pop the question? Review pls I love hearing how you're liking this story yet.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N; Thank you for all the reviews! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry for the delay. I've been busy with school and everything. You guys deserve 1k words.**

**I own nothing.**

That kiss was full with emotion. They were so into it; it was filled with passion, love and adoration for one another. They hadn't noticed but they had slowly migrated towards the couch. Unfortunately, they had to pull away in need of oxygen. They stared into each other's eyes, sensing the lust as they leaned in again. Only this time Aria pulled away almost immediately.

"What's wrong?" asked a concerned Ezra, worry visible in his deep blue eyes.

"Umm my dad is probably waiting for me and I don't want him to get worried or anything like that." Aria replied quickly while making her way to the couch to pick up her purse and phone. She slept on the clothes she wore yesterday so after she grabbed those two things and she was out of the door, but not before yelling at Ezra an _I'll call you!_ and doing a sign with her hand.

Once she was out Ezra was so desperate for that call he didn't know what to do to in the meantime. He was so in love with the way their lips moved together. It was like they were in sync; they fit perfectly together. Ezra was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his phone buzz. He jumped up from his place on the couch and made his way to his phone as fast as he could manage without breaking a lamp. The excitement in his face soon changed into annoyance when he read the name of the contact. Mom.

_Hey baby boy I'm going to be home very late maybe not even come at all. I have work and then I'll to visit your nonna, so maybe you could go sleep in one of your friends' house or invite Aria to a sleepover. Whatever you do text me the details so I know what are your _

He sighed but then an idea crossed his mind and he started getting everything ready.

_**Aria's POV**_

"Why didn't you come back home yesterday after the party?" asked my dad as I closed the front door.

"I had drank a little too much yesterday and Ezra wouldn't let me drive so I crashed in the guest room. I'm so sorry, dad." _Nicely done_, Aria I thought to myself.

"Okay. Go get a shower, you smell terrible." he joked and I pretended to be offended. I went upstairs and started discarding clothes so I could shower. Should I call him now? No, after the shower.

Showering was faster than normal this time. I was cleaned and dressed in 2 minutes. I had applied a little touch of makeup. I was wearing a plain white shirt, some blue ripped off jeans and a pair of black high heel boots. My hair was dried out and I had curled it on the ends. I knew I had to call him but I didn't want to seem desperate about it.

I knew I had feelings for him but I never thought they were this strong. Neither did I know he felt the same way about me. I wanted him to ask me to be his girlfriend but I couldn't pressure him. And the kiss. Oh that kiss. That was my first kiss but I didn't care because what I felt in the kiss was much more than him ruining a moment. Now that I think about it; it was perfect. The best feeling in the world. The way our lips moved; it seemed like we had made a rhythm together and were slowly setting the pace with our mouths. I feel so bad that I pulled away. My selfishness and stubbornness always getting in the way of the things I love. Love? I guess it's true. I love him. And I'm gonna make sure he knows that. I love Ezra.

It is now or never. I need to call him. My finger was so close to call button and getting closer by the second_. But what if he doesn't like me back? What if the kiss wasn't enough for him?_ These thoughts started to cloud my mind when I feel my phone buzz. I looked down and all the doubts I had in my mind disappeared just as fast as they had come.

_Ezra Fitz:_

_Can't wait for that call. Ar, you are killing me. xx_

What was I thinking; this was Ezra. The one who wanted a photo with me when we were little, Ezra. The one who ate the last chocolate chip cookie on my sixth birthday, Ezra. The one kissed me last night, Ezra. I smiled at the simple text and blushed. Even by those simple words he manages to make me blush a light shade of pink. I press the button right next to his name. At the second ring I hear the smooth voice of handsome boy who goes by the name of Ezra.

_"Hey I was starting to worry you were going to bail on me." _Ezra teased over the phone.

"How can you even say that?!" I joke with an offensive tone to my voice. He laughed. Oh that laugh was music to my ears. "Hey do wanna hang out later?" I ask hopefully.

"_Actually…_" the feeling of rejection started to bring tears to my eyes but then his voice softened. "_do you want to come over tonight? My mom isn't going to be here all night and I wanted to invite you on a cosy date at my place. Hehe I guess I can call it a date now._" nervousness was clear in his voice. God he was so cute.

"Yes, of course. I would love to. Okay gotta go but I'll talk to you later. Bye Ez." that was a bold move. I've never called him that before.

"_Bye beautiful_." He hung up. Talking about boldness; oh my god. I can't help but smile from ear to ear. I was finally going to get the boy of my dreams.

_**Ezra's POV**_

This night had to be perfect. Just like her smile. Her eyes. Her laugh. _Focus Ezra! _I scolded myself. I needed to have everything ready for tonight. She has to come and her jaw has to drop. But how can I get her to do that? I knew there was no one coming today so I did all the things I wanted without people judging me. My mom has told me a few times that I was a cheesy person and someday I'll just have to show the world what I was capable of doing for love. This was that day. After all, Arias _was_ my world.

**A/N: I update faster with reviews... Can y'all give me ideas for the date? I want Ezria fluff but I come up with nothing. Thank you so much for giving me a chance to write. I love y'all.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so I'm really really sorry for the wait. Things at school are getting in the way. I'm nearing my annual exams (I'm from Latin America) and my mom took away my laptop the whole week. Here's the date. It's Ezria fluff. Thank you for all the reviews.**

**I own nothing.**

_**Aria's POV**_

After what seemed like forever I decide to just wear casual clothes. The lack of details on this date made me turn my closet upside down to find the perfect outfit for the day. He said it was going to be at his house so I settled on a loose white knit top, jeans and a pair of black ankle boots. I decided to not put make-up on my face seeing that it was going to be late date.

It was 6:58 PM and I had promised Ezra that I would be at his place at seven so I'm kind of late but I guess he won't mind. I say bye to my dad and head out to his car. He lets me drive if it's just around the neighbourhood and Ezra's place was 3 blocks away from mine. As I park the car in a spot that is usually occupied by Ezra's mom's car, I notice that there isn't any light on in the house.

I slowly approach the door and when I finally reach it I knock softly. What felt like hours was just one minute. No one answered the door. As I lift my hand to knock again the door opens with a swing and next thing I know, in front of me stands the most beautiful, handsome and sweet guy in this world. He was wearing a plain red shirt, jeans and black converse. His hair was in his natural brown curls, though some of them were popping out of place. It made me want to run my fingers through them. He looked so adorable. He greets me with one of his famous perfect boyish smiles that always make my knees go weak and then leans in to give me a chaste kiss.

"Hey there beautiful" he says as I melt and blush at his words. After that moment I was longing for another kiss. He must've read my mind because soon his lips were on mine. This kiss lasted longer though as I didn't want to pull away. When I finally did, I got in and he closed the door behind me.

A gasp escapes my mouth as my hands fly to cover it. The sight in front of me was beautiful. He had made a path that lead to the dinner table out of rose petals. There were candles lit everywhere. On the table there was my favorite meal; spinach lasagna. No one had ever prepared that meal for me, just my mom. I can't help the tears that form in my eyes.

"Hey what's wrong? I'm sorry I wanted to surprise you but I think this is a little too much, I-" He was starting to ramble but I cut him off by turning around and giving him the most passionate kisses ever.

"It's perfect, just like you. Thank you so much Ezra, This means more than you could imagine." He smiles at my words then turns me around and grabs my hand. He leads me to the table and being the gentleman he is he pulls the chair so I can sit down. He then walks to his chair and sits down.

The rest of the meal went by smoothly as we were wrapped in our conversation. By 8 o'clock the dishes were washed, the table was cleaned and we were sitting on the couch watching one of our favorite movies; It Happened One Night. Sometime after half of the movie had passed Ezra grabbed the remote and before I could ask what he was doing he paused the movie and got up. I look at him in confusion as he smiles down at me. He retrieves a little velvet box from his pocket and gets on one knee. Tears start to form in my eyes as he starts to speak.

"Aria, we've known each other since forever and since then I've known there was something different about you. But different isn't always a bad thing. You are the only person in this world who lets me be myself. Every day I have to pretend I like the things I do but when I'm around you I stop pretending, let out a breath and share with you my passion. You save me every day from this cruel world and I'm so grateful for that. I need to know that you'll stick around with me forever. So please would you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?" As he ends his speech he opens the box to reveal the most beautiful necklace I've ever seen. It has engraved the letters A and E inside the heart shaped pendant. Tears of joy were streaming down my face as I launch myself to his arms and kiss him hard on the lips.

"Yes, yes, yes!" I scream as he holds my waist and I hold his cheeks. We stay like that for several moments until he stands up then helps me to my feet. He turns me around as I flip my hair over my right shoulder. He grabs the necklace and puts it around my neck. Once he clasps it I turn around to face him. I can see he has tears of joy in his eyes too. I lean up to kiss him one more time before we return to watch the rest of the movie. This time his arm was firmly wrapped around my body as we cuddle together. As a couple.

Ezra Fitz is the perfect boy that's for sure.

**So there you go. I plan on adding some drama to this story. What do y'all think? YES finally they are together! Again thank you for all the reviews, they make me smile. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Don't kill me please! I'm sorry for the long wait. And I'm sorry about this too; the drama has started... Thank you again for all the reviews, as always they are amazing. Thank you for being patient with me.**

_**Aria's POV**_

_Ezra Fitz is the perfect boy that's for sure._

While we were watching the movie we had slowly migrated closer together, if that was even possible, so I now was sitting on his lap with my arms wrapped around his neck. He moves my chin up so I could look at him in the eyes. He looked down at me lovingly while I ran a hand through his hair. I move my gaze down to his lips and I kiss him chastely. God I can't get over his kisses. Things started to get a little heated up when he pulls away.

"How about we go upstairs seeing it is a little after ten and we have school tomorrow?" He asks then moving his gaze around and seeing that the movie had just ended.

"I would love to." I say as I attempt to get up but he beats me to it. Ezra scoops me bridal style and he takes me to his bedroom.

He hands me one of his t-shirts so I could wear it to sleep instead of the clothes I was wearing right now, then he grabs his flannel pajama pants and disappears into the bathroom.

I change myself and I let myself fall into the welcoming mattress of Ezra's bed. When I hear the bathroom door open I turn around to be met by toned six packs and wet hair. I keep my gaze fixed in his body not giving a damn if he noticed because now that we were together I could stare for as long as I want.

"You enjoying the view?" Ezra teases as he makes his way to the bed to get in. For a sixteen year old he's got muscles.

"Very much so Mr. Fitz." I reply teasingly. This game can be played by two.

"Well you certainly look hot in my t-shirt missy." He fixes his gaze on my face upon seeing me blush by his comment. "Come on let's get some sleep baby."

I raise my eyebrows at him and smile. "I like that."

He looks at me with confusion. "Like what?"

"You calling me 'baby', it makes this much more official."

"Well then goodnight baby, have sweet dreams my princess"

I smile brightly at him "Goodnight handsome." And with that we both drifted to sleep wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

_**General POV**_

The following morning consisted of Ezra dressing up then driving with Aria to her place so she could change her clothes and then head out to have breakfast at The Brew before school.

Right now they were both seated in front of each other at a table in the corner of the café. They were holding hands and every now and then they would let go to take a sip of their coffees.

_**Aria's POV**_

"Can I say how much I love this? Holding your hand, being able to call you mine." I say as my mind drifts to the night before when Ezra asked me to be his girlfriend.

"The feeling is very mutual, I don't know what I would've done if you had said no to my question" he replies softly looking anywhere but my eyes.

"Hey don't think like that." We share a loving look before my gaze falls to my wrist to see that if we don't get going we are going to be late. "Oh my god come on class starts in five!"

And with that we were both out of The Brew and into the building we called school.

* * *

During the first three periods I couldn't help but think about Ezra. Why did he have to be so adorable but hot at the same time? No wonder how every girl at school had a crush on him; but if they so much as touch one hair on his head I will make them very sorry.

**_Ezra's POV_**

It was in third period when I started to notice something was off with my friends. I wish I was with Aria right now. Why did she have to be one year younger than me? I was shaken out of my thoughts when the bell rung signalling the end of this period. I was about to go to my locker when my three best friends approached me and stopped me before I could go look for my girlfriend. Just as I was about to ask them what they wanted, Toby said the four words everyone dreads to hear.

"We need to talk."

**dun duN dUN DUN! Sorry had to. I already have chapter 7 written and I plan to post it if I get 10 reviews on this one. Again thank you so much for giving me a chance. Love you guys so much. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Heyyyyy! I'm sorry! Finals have begun and I'm have my nose stick to my books. I have been so busy that I forgot to finish writing this chapter! Anddddd you're not going to like it that much but before you throw tomatoes at my face I promise I have everything planned out and it's going to be all sorted out. Didn't say when though.**

_**Ezra's POV**_

_It was in third period when I started to notice something was off with my friends. I wish I was with Aria right now. Why did she have to be one year younger than me? I was shaken out of my thoughts when the bell rung signalling the end of this period. I was about to go to my locker when my three best friends approached me and stopped me before I could go look for my girlfriend. Just as I was about to ask them what they wanted, Toby said the four words everyone dreads to hear._

"We need to talk." Toby said in a monotone voice.

"What's going on?" I asked, clearly I wasn't aware of what they wanted me to talk about.

"Are you dating Aria Montgomery?" He asked cringing when he said her name.

"Yes, she's amazing and smart and beauti-" I started but was cut off by a pissed out Toby.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I was taken aback by his sudden outburst. People must have heard Toby screaming because they slowly were gathering around the scene. Some people were whispering but I couldn't make out what were they saying. "After all we've worked for to be the most popular guys in high school and you're throwing all that away to date a loser?"

He was crossing line very quickly. I stepped closer to him then grab him by his shirt "You don't know her, so don't about her like that. Ever. Again!" I loosened his grip on Toby's shirt thinking he had learn his lesson, but I was wrong because as the next words came out of his mouth I felt apang in my heart as anger flashed through my whole body.

"She's just a slut." Toby said like it didn't mean anything to him.

"Say that again." My anger only getting bigger by the second. By the corner of my eye I saw Aria slowly approaching us, then I heard my name being called by her. I ignored it just because I wanted to be focused on the words that were about to come out of Toby's mouth.

"She's just a slut." That was enough for me. I punched him as hard as I could and sent him to the ground.

"Ezra!" Aria shrieked grabbing my arm, trying to take me away from the scene. I was staring at her when I feel something rough across my cheek. It was strong enough to send me against the lockers and to the ground. He had punched me too.

"Oh my God, Ezra!" Aria hurried by my side as she hold me against her. When I look up my frien- ex friends and everybody else was gone.

"I'm okay." I say as I stand up.

Aria's hand reaches to my cheek and I lean against it. "What happened?" She asks.

"Nothing." I say ignoring her beautiful hazel eyes trying to search mine.

"Ezra, that wasn't nothing. Talk to me please."

"He crossed the line. First he said you were a loser and then slut and then I jus couldn't-"

"Ezra you don't have to protect me from snarky comments. I'm mature enough to ignore them." Aria was starting to tear and I wasn't sure why.

"Aria I will always protect you, no matter what." I made a pause, unsure if it was the right time. But I didn't care anymore. "I love you"

I looked at her hazel eyes and the shocked expression on her face made me doubt my decision and my future with her. "You-you love me?" She asked me whispering, I barely could hear her.

"Yes, I love you, so much." I was so nervous about her answer to my statement. I could feel my hands getting sweaty.

"I love you too. So much." And with that, her lips where on mine and we stay like that just enjoying the moment. God she was perfect and I couldn't be more in love with her.

_**Aria's POV**_

That afternoon, we both went to his place. We were currently cuddled in the love seat that was loacted in his living room in front of the TV, watching an old movie just like we always do, only this time we share some kisses. I can't believe he loves me. Last year, I was on a point of my life where I thought that no one could love me, put me above all things and make me feel like I was the only girl in the world. I knew I could always count on Ezra or my dad, but I started to think they were better off without me. People at school bully me because I'm a bookworm and because I like different things than they want. They make me feel like being different is the worst thing in the world.

Somewhere half the movie I had started tearing up – without me noticing – suddenly not feeling great about myself. Ezra pulled me out of my thoughts by wiping away my tears.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his voice was full of concern and I could see the worry in his eyes. Suddenly it hit me. I was causing him to suffer. I stand up, grab my purse and put on my shoes.

"I just remembered I had an umm an exam- a hi-history exam tomorrow first thing in the morning and I have barely opened my book to study. Gotta go." I made my way to door, Ezra following behind. Before he could kiss me goodbye I was out of the door and hurrying home.

* * *

Later that night in my bed I kept thinking about Ezra. He was so upset when I left. He has been calling me non-stop the whole day and leaving text messages on my phone. I haven't read any though. I couldn't bring myself to do that because I know if I do I would be at the door of his house begging for forgiveness. How could I have been so dumb not to notice I was ruining his life?

**_Ezra's POV_**

I can't sleep. Not without knowing what's going on with Aria. She was so happy then suddenly she was upset and nervous and she left without a goodbye or some sort of explanation to her sudden change of mood. I have tried to reach her all throughout the afternoon without getting any answer. I was starting to worry. Why is she acting like this? I couldn't help but blame myself. Maybe I didn't treat her like she deserved? Maybe I wasn't enough.

**A/N: Poor Aria, I feel for her. I'm sometimes like her. Doubtful. But then I remember the people who love me and get over it. I hate that feeling though. Please review I love hearing how you're liking this story. Ten reviews and I'll update faster. Last chapter I didn't get 10 and that influenced on me not knowing if it was worth writing more. I love you guys, y'all make me smile.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Don't kill me. I love you guys and all the reviews you write are amazing. Thank you for following this story and being patient with me.**

**I don't own Pretty Little Liars, if I did There would be a LOT more Ezria scenes.**

_**Aria's POV**_

Waking up this morning and looking at myself in the mirror was the worst thing I could've done. As I look at my reflection all I saw was a disgusting person. My mascara was all over my face since I hadn't taken it off yesterday. I saw a fat girl. I saw a small and gross girl. I couldn't help myself but start to think of me as the most horrible human being in the worlds not only on the inside, but on the outside. I looked at my chest, there was nothing there. I looked at my stomach, I looked swollen, like a pregnant lady. I saw my thighs, they looked like they had cellulitis and they looked so big. After checking out my body I couldn't look into the mirror. I couldn't look at my face knowing that if I did I would do something I would regret.

I didn't want to go to school today, but I know I have to face him. He will be so disappointed of me. But seriously who wouldn't? I'm just a piece of trash. He can't love me. Maybe he just said it to make me feel better. Ezra is so good to me, so perfect. I don't deserve him.

I make my way to my walking closet and choose my outfit for today. I decide in a plain red t-shirt with a pair of skinny jeans and black ankle boots. I am dressed normal because I am not going to impress someone, I'm going to break up with someone.

* * *

I was about to cross the door that lead to my English class when I feel a familiar pair of muscular arms embrace me from behind. They felt so warm, so caring, so... Wake up Aria, he doesn't want you. I quickly pull away from his arms and walk into my class but not before I hear him scream my name.

"Aria!" He exclaimed, trying to grasp my arm in order for me to stop walking. "Aria, please talk to me." He said in a much calmer voice.

I turn around to see his puppy eyes looking at me, but I had to ignore him. Why is he so damn cute?

"No, leave me alone Ezra." And with that I turn around to head to my sit.

* * *

Later that day I was outside of my school having lunch in the patio alone when I feel someone slide his way in to sit next to me. I look up from my food and see it is Noel Khan. When I was younger, he was my biggest crush. But now, he's just a guy who I used to like. He has never talked to me before, what does he want now?

"Hey," he starts and I look at him awkwardly, trying to ask him what he wants with a look. He got the message because he said "I saw you were alone and I thought you could use some company."

I was about to answer when Ezra's voice behind startles me.

"Go away Noel, she doesn't want you here." I look at him but quickly turn away.

"And why should I do what you say?" Noel fights back.

Okay let me explain the story between these two. It started when they both were in sixth grade and as really good friends they had a day when the two of them got together to play Wii at Noel's place. At the time Ezra was dating Jackie Molina. One day, they all went to a party and Ezra lost Jackie as soon as they got in. He searched for her all night and when he found her, she was making out with Noel in one of the beds at the house. That's pretty much why they hate each other's guts.

"Because she is my girlfriend and I don't want you anywhere near her." Ezra said in a serious tone. God I love him. Focus Aria, he won't be yours for too long. That thought breaks my heart.

I plead to Noel with my eyes and shrugs his shoulders and walks away.

"I'm sorry babe, was he bothering you?" He looks at me with worry in his eyes. I'm serious, I get lost every time I see into them. Oh those ocean blue eyes. I scold myself in my mind for getting lost again. I motion for him to take a sit beside me and then turn around to face him.

"He wasn't bothering." Relief washes over his face and he looks at me smiling. That boyish grin always makes weak to my knees. Okay now is the time. No, I can't, I love him. Do it Aria. "I wanted to talk to you about us."

"What about us? Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry for-" he starts rambling but I cut him off.

"No you didn't do anything wrong, you're perfect. I ju-just umm I-" I can't. I can't. I can't. "I think we- umm we're over." As soon as I said those words tears were forming in those mesmerizing eyes of his and I'm sure my face mirrored his. God what have I done?

"What?" Why is he making this much more complicated? I can't say those words again. His sad look is killing me. I have to get out of here.

"Goodbye Ezra." I stand up but he pulls me down again.

"Why are you doing this, Aria? I love you." Tears threatening to spill any minute in his beautiful blue orbs. I was crying so much.

"No, you don't love me! You're just saying that!" And with that I stood up and walked away, leaving him crying in front of everyone. I'm a monster.

* * *

The next day, when I walk to school I start searching for Ezra, even though I know he doesn't want to see me. I was about to turn around to walk to the bathroom when I hit someone and fell to the floor.

"I'm so sorry, it is my fault I wasn't watching and I-" My ramble soon fades as I realize I am face to face with Toby, and people around us are laughing.

"Don't worry, I did see you I just didn't want to stop walking." He says, slightly spitting at my face.

As I stand up, the sight before me makes me want to cry. Everyone is laughing at me. Screaming names at me. _Whore_._ Bitch_._ Slut._ I can't erase their voices off my head.

"Everyone shut the fuck up!" My head turns around at the sound of his voice. Suddenly everyone is quiet. He walks towards me and when he reaches us he shoves Toby to the floor, grabs my arm and pulls me towards the janitor's closet.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"Ezra, I'm okay. You don't have to act like you care." I turn around to open the door. Silently wishing he would stop me.

"Aria I _do_ care!" I stop in my tracks and face him with shock clear in my face. He has never screamed at me like this. "I _do_ care, I'm sorry I shouted"

"I was okay with them outside." I whisper, fear was evident in my eyes

"No you weren't Aria, I know you. And even if you were, I do not stand bullies. Besides all that, I love you. I don't know what made you doubt my love for you but it's true, I'm head over heals in love with you."

Even after this declaration I still can't believe him. I'm an ugly person. In the inside and in the outside. Why would he want? Who would ever want me? I didn't let it show this time though. He will never understand.

I look at him one last time before heading out and walking home. There's no way I'm staying after the last events. As I enter my house and walk to my room I plop myself onto my bed and drift into a deep slumber with one single question in my mind.

_Why me?_

**So Aria is struggling with body image. She's a teenager and she doesn't have friends so I'm guessing it was to be expected that something like this was going to happen. If you're in doubt the Aria in my story looks exactly like Lucy Hale so it's just her mind. Because let's face it, she's perfect. **

**Review if you aren't bored by this story and want me to continue.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: so I know y'all want to kill. Go ahead. I'm so so sorry. I know it's been a long time since I posted last chapter but I promise it's worth it.**

Chapter 8

**_Ezra's POV_**

The next morning I wake with a pounding in my head. I have been up till early morning because I couldn't shake off the thought that Aria and I are over. What did I do wrong? I love her so much, why can't she see that?. She looked so upset and she was hugging herself like she was afraid of what people would think of her. Of what I would think of her. She doesn't have to be afraid with me. Besides she's perfect. The way her petite body fits perfectly next to mine. The way her hazel eyes pierce into mine just so I can get lost in them. The way her smile makes me weak to my knees. The way she always puts her legs over my lap while we're sitting on the couch being lazy together. The way she wrinkles her nose when she is confused. The way her lips form into a cute little pout she knows I can't resist. I can't let her think she isn't enough for me because the truth is she is more than enough. I will be damned if I ever dare to let her go. I know I don't deserve her but I will spend the rest of my life trying to make her the happiest girl on earth.

I make my way to my closet as I think about what took place before I interrupted the scene at school yesterday. Was everybody really making fun of Aria? Or was it just my mind? No, they were laughing at her. But why? I can't find a simple flaw in her yet people don't like her? I don't understand. Then again, Toby was there so maybe he had something to do with this. I need to tell Aria that she has nothing to worry about when she's with me and that I will always protect her.

After getting dressed I went downstairs to have my breakfast and maybe ask my mom what she thinks I should do. But just as I reach the bottom of the stairs I am met by a pissed off Byron Montgomery and my shocked mom.

"What's going on in here?" I ask confused by his sudden anger.

"What's going on in here?!" He screamed. "I'll tell you what's going on you asshole, my daughter is a crying mess, at night I hear her whimpering and saying your name! What the fuck is going on?! She's not eating, she's not sleeping! What did you do to her?!"

I was staring at him with wide eyes and my mouth agape. He can't be serious. Not my Aria. I should've known, I should've known that something was off with her. She was so self-conscious yesterday. Was it because people were making fun of her? Was it because I did something wrong? I couldn't think of anything I've done to make her this upset. She shouldn't be feeling this way. Why was she doing this to herself? Was she harming herself? Although I didn't want to believe it, I knew the answer was yes. But why?

I was startled out of my thoughts by my angry mother yelling at me.

"What did you do to her, Ezra?!" I sometimes wonder if my my mom cares more about Aria than she cares about me, after all she has been like my sister for years. "If you so much as touched her-"

"I didn't do anything!" I cut her off. "For God's sake, I love her! Do you two actually think than I would hurt her intentionally?"

"Then what is wrong with my baby girl?" Byron asks himself.

"I don't know, but I going to find out right now."

And with that I was out of my house and on my way to Aria's. When I reach the door, I don't bother knocking, I just open it. I start searching for her in the kitchen and in the living room. When I didn't find her, I make my way upstairs. As I am opening the door to her room, I listen to someone puking inside her bathroom. I start running towards it and the sight in front of me breaks my heart. Aria is crouching with her head inside the toilet throwing up. She was crying so hard.

I rush to her side and grab her hair so it wouldn't fall to her face. As I am about to rub her back she uses her right hand to push me away.

"Get out Ezra!" She screams "I don't want you to see me like this! Get out!" She sits down leaning over the wall behind her. When she sees that I am not moving she starts crying harder and sobbing uncontrollably. "Please go."

"No I won't leave you like this. Not when you are harming yourself." I say as I grab a towel to clean her mouth and then sit down beside her.

"What do you want Ezra?" She asks when she starts to calm down. Silent tears escape her eyes.

"I want to know what your feeling." I grab her hand and stroke the back of her knuckles with my fingers. "I need to know so I can help you."

"You can't help me." She says in a cold tone. I don't know if she's angry because she is crying too. "So please go."

"I'm not going anywhere, so you might as well talk to me." I look at her with a serious face. If she thinks I would leave her like this she is very wrong.

"Just hold me, Ez." She whimpers. That's all it takes for me to encircle her in my arms. She says those words whenever she is afraid of something, so I hold her like I've done a lot of times when we were kids.

I pick her up, bridal style, and carry her into her room. I tuck her in her bed and then I make my way to lay beside her. We cuddle together facing each other.

"Don't you have to be at school?" Aria asks with a hoarse voice from all the crying.

"Yes, but I rather be with my girlfriend who is having a hard time." I respond with a soothing tone to my voice.

"I'm not your girlfriend, remember? I broke up with you."

"Well I still want you as my girlfriend." I say looking at her in the eye. "I care about you, even if you don't believe me."

"I care about you too." She whispers.

"Then why did you break up with me?"

"You really don't know, do you?"

"No, please tell me." What is she talking about? I don't why she would break up with me unless she doesn't love me anymore. Oh please don't be that. I can't handle her not loving me anymore. Please. As if she read my mind she clarifies by saying this.

"I still love you, Ezra, very much." She looks down to her fidgeting hands.

"Then why?"

"Because you shouldn't love me." She whispers so low that I could barely hear her.

"What? That's ridiculous Aria! What are you talking about?"

"See! That's why I didn't want to tell you! Your were going to tell me I'm wrong, but I'm not!" Now she screaming and crying hysterically.

"But why do you think I don't love you or shouldn't love you?" I ask, confusion could, clearly, be read on my face.

"Because who would ever want me?! Love me? I'm fat, ugly and all I cause is problems. I can't keep ruining your life. No one likes me so if you are with me they'll make your life miserable. I can't do that to you. I can't Ezra! So that's why I broke up with you." She spills everything. Is she crazy? I would risk my entire life just to be with her.

"Aria listen to me okay?-" I was about to tell her what I had just thought, but she interrupts me.

"No, stop! I don't want to hear anything, so please just leave me alone okay?" I try to clear her face from the tears that roll down her cheeks with my right thumb but she pushes my hand away. God, she's so broken right now and I would do anything to prove her that she really is the most important person in my life.

"Aria, please just listen. And if you don't agree with what I say, then I won't bother you anymore okay?" I look at her directly in her eyes as I am saying this.

**_Aria's POV_**

A part of me didn't want his words to be true. Even if I choose not to believe everything he has to say, I don't want him to just disappear from my life. He is my best friend. He was my boyfriend, but I still love him as one. If we ever stop talking then it would be just like killing myself because he is the reason I'm breathing right now.

A nod is all I manage to do as I prepare myself for what he's about to say.

"Aria, you are beautiful." I huff in annoyance. I knew he was going to say that. "Don't huff because I'm not joking. You are the most gorgeous and precious woman I've ever met. Yes, woman. You're very mature for your own age and you know more things than I do. You aren't fat. Your weight and body is perfect. Well, was. Aria you have to stop harming yourself. But we'll get to that in a minute. You aren't ugly. If anything, you are stunning. Your big doe hazel eyes are unique and mesmerizing. Your luscious red lips that you love to bite, even when you don't notice it, they drive me crazy. Your cute little nose that wrinkles from time to time. Your lustrous dark straight hair that cascades as long silky tresses. That hair that I love to feel in between my fingers. Princess you are perfect."

Tears are streaming down my cheeks as I listen to his every word carefully and take it all in._ Deep breaths, Aria_. This is what I keep telling myself as he keeps talking.

"Who would ever want you? Who would ever_ love_ you? Aria, every single man in this entire world would be more than lucky to call you his. And you know why? Because you don't cause problems, you just make them all worth it. Aria, everyone makes a mistake. You don't ruin my life. Don't you even think of it for a second. You make it better every single time you smile, or laugh, or just by being there. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I will be forever grateful for the day you entered my life. The reason people talk about you like that is because they're jealous of you. You are flawless. The reason they are trying to knock you off your feet is because they know it bothers you. If you don't let them see that you care about what they say of you, they will, eventually, grow bored and stop haunting you. Don't let them win, be confident. And I will do my best to help you gain your confidence. The people I thought were my friends turned their backs to me. As soon they could, they got rid of me. They were just trying to find an excuse. And they found one. They knew you were perfect for blaming so as soon as I got involved with you, they kicked me out. I don't care though, you are worth it. See, you don't cause problems, Ar. Now getting back to you harming and hurting yourself, I am going to help you. We'll take one step at the time. I don't want to pressure you or be inpatient with you. I love you so much that it pains to see you doing this to yourself." By the time he finished he has tears in his eyes threatening to spill at any moment.

"I love you." Is all I can say before I collapse into his arms as I let him hold me closer to his body. I was shaking horribly and the tears streaming down my face wouldn't stop.

My eyes start to close as tiredness overcomes my body. All I could here was Ezra's voice saying, "Rest my princess." before I drift into a deep slumber.

**A/N: AHHHH THE FEELS! sorry, again. As always thanks for the support and the love for this story. I love you guys.**


End file.
